Nothing but a Get Together
by JhaniiAllii
Summary: When William decides to throw the President of Surprise-Parties-Should-Be-Classed-as-an-Illegal-A ctivity (Elizabeth) a, wait for it, surprise birthday party, only chaos can ensue. Or is there a sweeter deeper meaning hiding behind the confetti and party poppers...? (Not a very good summary. I know.) Birthday present for ma lovely Mush, but I guess you can all read it... *grins*
1. Part One

**A/N: **

**Hi everyone! I've got to be REALLY quick with this because a) I have to upload this by midnight or else I lose the bet and b) Made in Chelsea is on and I AM MISSING IT!**

**This is actually a one-shot that got quite long so I split it into three parts. It doesn't actually need to be split, the 'chapters' are more like 'line breakers', so- yeah. That. This was a story I wrote for MUSHMUSH for her Birthday (Despite the fact her birthday was 27 days ago but- Meh.) because I LOVE HER SO MUCH AND AM TRULY THE BESTEST BEST FRIEND EVER! So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUSH! LOVE YOU LOTS LIKE JELLY TOTS! ;)**

**Now toodle pips. I have a date with the telly and some rather rich 'toffs' if you do not mind. Read, enjoy and tell me what you think :D**

**-Ally.**

* * *

Nothing but a get together. 

_He said "I'll shine for you._

_I'll burn for you."_

_He said "I'll shine for you._

_That's what I'll do."_

_**-Rocky took a lover. Bell X1**_

Stars twinkled overhead singing a silent tune of hope and glory. If there was one thing that always made Fitzwilliam Darcy calm and confident; it was the stars. On a night like this he had ran through endless streets, down endless pavements with the stars as his only guidance. He had ran till his feet were sore, just to find her. Just to tell her. On a night like this he had sat across the table from her, marvelling at her beauty and general splendour, just wishing she could be his, when she told him that she was. On a night like this they had lay together on the grass in some distant fields, talking about their hopes and dreams when they had finally shared their first kiss.

It is needless to say but, the stars allowed what Will thought the impossible to happen. And he was relying on their luck more than ever tonight or, technically, this evening.

He knew all that had happened between them under the stars wasn't just 'luck'. He knew they were more, so much more, than chance, but that didn't stop him gazing out the window and warning the stars that if this all failed, he was coming to find them and make them wish they were never born. Or formed. Whichever really.

It was Elizabeth's birthday and he was determined to make it perfect in everyway. The rest of the day had been even better than he had planned and now, all that was left, was his plans for the evening. The evening that everything resided on. The evening that would change his life.

"Elizabeth!" He called through the bathroom door. "Hurry up!"

"I'm trying." She yelled back after numerous bangs of falling perfume bottles and cupboard doors. "You screaming at me every second through the door is NOT HELIPNG!"

He smiled slightly before resting his head and palms on the cool, wooden en-suite door.

"Can't I just-"

"NO!" She cut him off before he could even begin his pleading. "Will, I am trying to get ready-"

"You've been in there for AGES!"

There was a brief silence before Lizzie's reply came. William could just tell from the slight edge in her voice that she was standing behind the door with one eyebrow raised and hand on hip.

"Are you a woman Fitzwilliam?"

He tried not to smile at the way his name effortlessly slipped from her lips and muttered something barely coherent back. A year of living with Elizabeth and a daily battle each morning for the bathroom had taught him one thing; when she broke out with that line, there was no point arguing with her.

"Well, until you are darling, DO NOT even dare comment on the time I spend getting ready... ever."

William huffed and banged his head against the door while subtly checking the time. This really wasn't something he wanted to be late for.

"I don't even know why you're getting so tense..."

"Because we're going to be late."

"FOR WHAT WILL?! FOR WHAT!?"

He internally cursed himself for his stupidity and tried to think of a plausible excuse.

"For a..."

The bathroom door's lock clicked and the door slowly swung open, nearly sending Will toppling over. Elizabeth stood in the door way with one hand on her hip and a curling iron in her other. She stared at Will with one eyebrow raised, just as he had imagined her, with a look that told him nothing was getting past her.

"Well?" She asked, eyes boring into him.

"Well...?" He answered evasively, straightening out his waistcoat.

"What are we going to be late for?"

"Erm..."

"Where are we going?"

"Erm..."

"What are we doing?"

"Nothing?"

Her eyebrow slid up further.

"We are going to be late for, wait for it, nothing." She glared dryly.

"Mhmm." He nodded slowly as his eyes drifted over to the window, away from Lizzie's stare.

Her fingers rapped on the door panel as she waited for William to stop trying to avoid her gaze. William however found something interesting in the courtyard and tried his best to stay fixated on it.

"You're throwing me a surprise party aren't you?" Lizzie finally said.

"No." He scoffed, trying his best to sound casual.

"William." She said sternly.

"I'm not!"

"Will."

"Honest!"

She caught his eye finally and held it. The first thing that had drawn him to Elizabeth all those years ago, where her eyes. The way the dark hazel harboured some kind of wild passion had fascinated him, it still did, but her eyes, however beautiful they may be, sometimes scared the living hell out of him. Like now for example.

"Fine." He said defeated, over her protests.

So much for a surprise.

"Will!" She whined, stamping her foot. "Please tell me you're joking."

There are two things in life Elizabeth Bennet did not like.

Fake ass attention all directed at her just because someone else told them that that was the social convention. Or for pity. Or just to right out annoy her. Either way she hated it.

Surprises. Or unwanted surprises, to be more specific. Then again, who _does_ like unwanted surprises? If you liked them then they'd be wanted surprises so- Look. She just didn't like them. At all. She _hated_ them.

Will searched the room with his eyes desperately before, once again, settling on Elizabeth.

"Surprise...?"

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!" She screamed. "REALLY WILL!? REALLY!"

She pushed past him forcefully and began pacing the bedroom. He knew her reaction would be something like this. He just _knew_ she take it over the top. That's exactly why he wanted to keep it a surprise. Ambush her with gifts and smiley people... She'd have no choice but to stay.

"When have I ever liked parties Will? WHEN!?" Her arms waved crazily in the air with each step, the movements getting more and more wild as she progressed.

If there was one thing William could not fault her on, it was that she made a rather elaborate show of being frustrated.

"YOU don't like parties. I don't like parties. NOBODY likes parties Will!? NOBODY!"

He attempted to take a few steps closer to her, but she rounded on him with an accusing finger.

"Hey!" Will held his arms up in surrender. "I would say it's much more of a get together than a party... It's like... A SURPRISE GET TOGETHER!" He waggled his eyebrows and grinned but Lizzie wasn't having any of it.

"Why would you do this?" She said more to herself than to him. "Why would you- I HATE PARTIES. I HATE PARTIES!"

"Get together Lizzie. It's not a party it's a get together." He took a few steps closer and tried to reason with her. She seemed to be working herself up into a panic and he knew best to intervene before she got too freaked out than sit back and let it spiral out of control.

"Don't you think you're being just the _tiniest _bit selfi-"

"Selfish? I'M being SELFISH!?" She screeched, puffing out her cheeks. Outstretching his arms he tried to pull her into an embrace but she turned away and threw herself down face first onto the bed. "Will." Her words were muffled slightly by the bed covers. "Honey, surprise parties are a BAD OMEN I tell you. A BAD OMEN."

Will dropped onto the bed beside her, rolling his eyes.

"Birthday parties can't be _bad omens_."

"YES THEY BLOODY WELL CAN!"

"But this one will be different... I mean, this one has been organised by moi for a start so" He shrugged and cocked up an eyebrow "How bad can it be? I don't know who organised your party _last time _but-"

"My mother organised that!" Lizzie rolled around and hit Will's hand away. Although he knew she was still angry, he could see the little spark in her eyes.

"And your mother is a _lovely _woman. Absolutely-"

Lizzie's fiery glare cut Will off before he could continue.

"William. I'm being serious. Why, for the love of all things holy, would you organise me a surprise party? I mean A SURPRISE PARTY?!"

"I thought you'd like it..." He stroked her curls gently and smiled weakly.

"Do you not know me at all?" All of her anger had seemingly evaporated into desperation and annoyance. "What was the one thing I told you NOT to do by any circumstances? I mean- A FREAKING PARTY!?"

"Lizzie." He said softly, pulling out the puppy dog eyes. If there was one thing he knew Elizabeth Bennet could not resist, it was the soft voice and puppy dog eyes. "I worked really hard on this." He batted his eyelashes and brushed his fingers against her cheek. "Please."

"Don't you dare use the puppy dog eyes on me Will. I am being _serious_." She glared at him menacingly, just willing him to say one more word. "Do I need to remind you of my previous parties? DO I? Have you forgotten why I absolutely hate parties? HAVE YOU!?"

For Will it had only been a matter of time before she brought this up. As much as he could roll his eyes and pin her down as dramatic, in his head he knew she had reason too. And he knew it was all his fault.

"Lizzie that was-"

"Three years ago today" She started in a storyteller like voice, sitting up "Jane and my mother had the genius idea of throwing me my first ever surprise party. Can you remember?"

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Anyway" She continued "My mother, being the lovely match making little devil she is, made sure she invited the two _rich, handsome_ gentlemen from down the road as well as, like, _everyone_ who lived in the whole goddamn town-"

"Lizzie I-"

"Would you like to know how this party ended William?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm and her eyes held back a wild tempest.

She took his ashamed silence as an answer.

"It ended with this random gentleman getting down on one knee, insulting my family and pretty much everyone I knew then asking me to marry him after only four months of acquaintance. FOUR!"

William pretended to look aghast and shocked.

"Who would do such a thing!?"

"Will." By her tone of voice he could tell she was in no mood for fooling around.

"Are you sure that was your birthday?"

"Yes Will." She sighed.

"I thought it was just a random-"

"Nope. Definitely my birthday."

"Really?"

"YES!"

He looked out the window briefly and saw a young couple walking hand in hand through the gate. The true weight of the task ahead finally dawned on him. He thought they were over this but maybe...

"I didn't get down on one knee though." He muttered as a quick smile graced her face.

"But you did propose."

"Accidentally."

"Still a proposal."

They sat in silence for a few seconds, that felt like hours, before Darcy finally said-

"I thought we were over this."

She sighed again and smiled gently, realising that Will could have interpreted her story as something else.

"I am. We are. I mean, that all happened before I slapped the living daylights out of you and said the cruellest words I will possibly spend the rest of my life trying to make up for. It wasn't a good day for either of us. I am just saying Will- BAD OMEN."

"That was one party." He laughed.

"True, true... Which beings us nicely to _Two_ years ago today." She carried on through Wills groans and protest "When my mother, once again, decided to throw me a surprise party. And invite loads of guys because-"

"For some reason you were too chicken to tell her you were already in love with this hot piece of man cake?"

She looked at him quizzically until he grinned.

"To cut a long story short" She eventually started again. "The party ended with Wickham kidnapping my sister and leaving a sort-of ransom note in the form of a birthday card."

"Ah."

"You can't really argue with that now can you?"

Darcy paused and thought for a second.

"Third time lucky."

"WILL. In case you haven't noticed, they seem to be progressively getting worse."

He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up gently so he could catch her eye.

"What's the worse that could happen?"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" She near screamed. "Each time someone says that, I generally end up finding out a few hours later."

Sometimes in life it is impossible to keep the truth hidden and to keep your true motives hidden. Sometimes you have to tell...And for Darcy, now was one of those times.

"Elizabeth." He lowered his voice and gazed straight into her eyes "Look, I know all that stuff happened on your birthday, okay? How could I forget? But..."

Slowly she moved closer to him. Although she didn't say anything, her eyes gave him the courage to carry on.

"I screwed up badly when it came to you. Like, really badly. I can't regret that because, like you've said before, without all of that crap maybe we wouldn't be how we are now, but that doesn't stop me feeling bad about it."

"Will..." Every previous emotion dissolved from her face as she sat up straighter and placed her hand tenderly on his cheek.

"And I've managed to make up for being a complete arsehole to you... I think?" She chuckled quietly and nodded. "and I managed to make up for the whole Wickham business-"

"Will, we've been through this. That wasn't your fault." She pouted slightly and stroked his cheek, her eyes cast down. "The arsehole bit however- Well. Kind of deserved it but yeah... You were a bit of an asshat."

He laughed and placed his hand over hers.

"I made up for everything else but I never made up for ruining your birthdays. So today I've tried to give you the best birthday ever-"

"Which you have may I add." The corners of her lips lifted bringing him a long awaited sense of relief.

"I'm glad... Now let me make up for ruining your birthday party. Please. Don't make me beg."

The puppy dog eyes came out in full force and he knew it was only a matter of time before she succumbed.

"Plus, since I know all to well about your hatred for parties I made it more of a... Surprise get-together-now-lets-all-sit-down meal. Because, you know, who can argue with food."

He could see her physically wavering in her decision.

"There will be cake..." He prompted. "And lots of it..."

"FINE!" She whined, dropping back onto the bed. "But if anything happens, on your head it will be."

"So you'll come." he asked, suddenly like an excited child.

"Yup."

He punched the air and cheered while she pulled a pillow over her head and groaned.

"This is going to be hell isn't it?" She muttered.

"It is going to be AWESOME!" Will shouted, feeling like the roles had somehow been reversed. Wasn't he supposed to be the grumpy unsociable one? "As they say '_the party don't start till I walk in-'"_

Elizabeth snapped up and prodded a finger against his chest.

"Don't EVER quote Kesha again... EVER." She tried to rearrange her face and look angry, but she couldn't help but smiling and climbing into Will's lap.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch." She said, trying not to sound like an annoying child who had been forced to apologise against their own will. "I didn't know that's why you were throwing one... I just got a little freaked out an all. I work myself up a bit sometimes don't I?" Will nodded and laughed at her wide eyes. "You don't have to make up for anything, you should know that by now. You don't owe me anything."

"Maybe so but...it'll make me feel better."

"Who's the selfish one now?"

Darcy tapped his chin in mock deep thought.

"Still you."

Being the mature adult she is, Elizabeth blew him a raspberry before leaning up and placing a soft, tentative kiss on his lips.

"You're too good for me." She whispered through their kiss.

He nodded in agreement before pulling her closer into a deeper kiss.

When they had finally reached a mutual agreement to part, Lizzie pulled away and chuckled at his pout.

"On the scale of one to ten" She asked suddenly. "One being just me and you, ten being everyone in the world with the last name Bennet and Darcy, how many people are going to be there?"

"Erm...Three?"

She pondered on his answer for a moment before asking "Is Collins going to be there?"

Unfortunately not everyone is as skilled at lying as Lizzie. Darcy didn't even have to open his mouth before Lizzie had her answer.

"WIIIILLLLL!"

"He's kind-of-not-really family... and your mother made me."

"You let my _mother_ help you with this?!"

A sudden darkness took over Will's face as Lizzie mentioned her mother.

"Oh yeah." He answered dryly. "That was definitely a new learning curve."

Lizzie couldn't help the pity she felt for him and also the slight fear for how her mother had managed to embarrass herself in front of Will this time. He had met her mother over three years ago and had told Lizzie many times since that her mother really was quite nice. Yet that still didn't stop the mild panic she felt each time she saw her mother enter a five mile radius of William.

"Are they all going to shout "SURPRISE" when I walk in, with party poppers and all that crap."

"Nope." He said smoothly, making a mental note to call Jane as soon as possible and tell her to hide the party poppers, silly string and streamers.

Lizzie sat up again and chewed the edge of her lip before slowly lifting herself of the bed.

"Well then. I guess I better go get ready." Will grinned from ear to ear as she rolled her eyes and meandered off towards the en-suite. He thought about beating her to it and locking the door behind him so he could use it first but- There had been enough drama for the day.

"I still don't get why you're rushing me though." She muttered as she opened the door. "What time does the party- I mean- _meal_ start?"

"Eight. It starts at eight."

"WE'VE STILL GOT TWO HOURS AND YOU'RE _RUSHING_ ME!?"

He grinned and winked, feeling that the stars, once again, were on his side. "We've got to drive there first."


	2. Part Two

A smooth, black car shot down the empty bypass, glittering under the lights hovering above. It flew through the crossings and made a slick exit onto a small country lane barely sign posted.

"Are we there yet?" Elizabeth asked from the passenger seat, tugging at the blindfold William had insisted she put on around ten minutes ago.

"What did I say last time you asked me that...?" Will sighed. "Around two minutes ago."

"We'd be there in five minutes?"

"So guess the answer."

Lizzie folded her arms around her chest and pretended to stare out the window in a sulk. He chuckled at her under his breath knowing full well she wasn't looking anywhere as he had made sure she couldn't even see the lights on the dashboard through the thing. He'd already managed to give away the party but he'd be damned if he was going to give away the location.

"This is pointless." Her pale, slender fingers tugged at the cloth wrapped around her eyes. "Can I take it off now?"

"Nope." The road disappeared under the tyres as he rounded yet another corner leading to an even slimmer road.

"Please."

He shook his head and then realised she couldn't actually see him. Even still, he knew she knew his answer.

"This is completely messing up my curls though." She remarked.

"Oh is it now..." The car slowed to a crawl as they waited for the golden gates to open allowing them access.

"And it's not even like my hair is the easiest to curl."

"That's nice." A short smile lit his face as Lizzie huffed. " But I don't see why you curl your hair anyway."

"Thanks honey, I love you too." She muttered, dryly.

"But you have naturally curly hair so..." He tried not to take his eyes off the road as the car climbed the final hill leading up to their destination.

"But it's not the same curls."

"Curls are curls."

"These are more like ringlets." She twirled one around her finger and leaned back on the seat. "And my curls are more like fifty million tangles."

"I like your fifty million tangles." He grinned, knowing just the reaction he would get. "I think they're cute as hell."

"And it's every girls bloody dream to be as _cute as hell_!" She shook out her hair and leaned her elbow on the car window. "Plus, those curls are not cute. They are annoying, comb breaking, douchebags. Literally."

"Still think they're cute though." He turned to the side quickly and smiled at her adorable little frown. "Or was cute not really what you were looking for?"

He sat up, turned his body around and balanced his weight by placing his arm gently on the corner of Lizzie's chair so he could back into a lone parking space.

"You're evil Will... Did you know that?"

"I believe you've informed me a few times."

Once the car was successfully parked he told Lizzie they had arrived but made sure she understood that she _still_ had to keep the blindfold on.

Despite her protests he got out of the car, opened her door and picked her up before kicking the door shut behind him and locking the car.

He managed to make it up the steps (Which were higher than he remembered), through the lobby and into the bar before she started complaining again.

"Can you put be down now?"

"Nope." Carefully, yet quickly, he walked through the bar until he reached the glass doors leading out into the gardens.

"I'm starting to feel sick." She grumbled, frown still in place.

"Ever the whiner as always Lizzie." He could see the lights looming over head and quickened his pace.

She rested her head on his chest and her hand groped around until she found his tie, which she wound around her fingers.

"Sorry... Just slap me if I get all bitchey again."

"Sure thing Lizzie, sure thing."

His shoes sank into the fresh grass under foot as he finally stopped in front of the 'surprise'. He set Lizzie down on her feet carefully and then stepped back to her side, falling behind her slightly.

"Can I take it off _now_?" Elizabeth asked into nowhere, unsure of where Will had disappeared to.

"Of course." He replied, his hot breath against her neck sending shivers down her spine.

Those long pale fingers once again brushed against the dark cloth, struggling to find the knot. As she fumbled in the darkness Will remembered a promise he had made to her earlier.

_Don't say surprise. _

He mimed behind her back to where they all stood huddled around the table.

_What did he say? _

He saw several people whisper to each other.

_Go shout surprise._

Mrs Bennet mimed in reply. William tried to correct Mrs Bennet by waving his arms wildly, mouthing no and making a frantic cutting sign in front of his throat. However, Mrs Bennet would not be moved and started telling everyone to shout even louder. Before Darcy had chance to intervene the blind fold fell like a feather from around Lizzie's head into her hands. Everyone jumped up, streamers were pulled, silly string- for some reason- flew through the air and party poppers boomed from their owners hands, barely heard over the joint yell of "SURPRISE!" There was nothing William could do but drag his hand down his face and assume that, after all, Jane had not got his text. Well... this was surely the start of a disastrous night after all. Reluctantly he turned to Elizabeth praying that she wasn't glaring at him with claws drawn ready to kill. Dread, worry and panic pulsed through his veins scolding him inside to out. What if she hated it? What if he had ruined yet another birthday for her? When he finally looked at her, she was turned away from him, still staring at the table in shock. Was it a good shock? Or a bad shock?

At least she hadn't screamed or anything . Yet.

While Darcy stood next to her drowning in raw, unadulterated panic, Lizzie stood there frozen; unable to say word. It was fair enough to say she was having a completely different experience to him. Very different.

As soon as the cloth had fallen from her eyes revealing the sight stood in front of her, she had been thrown back to just under two years ago on a night similar to this. She could still feel the grass tickling her legs as she lay on the damp field next to Will, the stars and moon their only light. She could feel the wind dancing through her hair and taste the fresh, unexplainable smell of the nature surrounding them.

_"You know" She had said randomly "When I was younger we use to go to this French castle all the time for dinner. Well, kind of all the time. At least once every month."_

_"Okay..." Will laughed, confused at the sudden swing of conversation. _

_"All of us use to go, like my family and all of my mum and dad's brothers and sister's families. We had to rent out this HUGE table to fit us all on... In the end they put is in a private room because there were so many kids and we weren't exactly the quietest bunch." He chuckled in agreement just imagining the havoc a young Lizzie and her sisters alone could cause. "It was beautiful this castle. Really magical..." She sighed sweetly and then turned on her side to face him. "We stopped going there when I was about seven because dad fell out with his brother, Collins's dad, and then we moved down to London. It was impractical to keep driving up there... I wish I could go there again." She weaved her fingers through the silver, moonlight grass and tugged at it slightly. "You know when you think you remember something and then you really think about it and it goes all hazy and, in actual fact, you remember barely anything?"_

_Carefully he rolled onto his side too and lay his head opposite Lizzie's. "No, but carry on."_

_"I've always said that one day I'd go back there. It's like a childhood thing I think. I mean, the food wasn't that nice for the price but... I can remember running through these gardens... These really beautiful gardens, and standing at the top of the steps looking out for miles and seeing all these forests and hills and just being breath taken. And the actual castle itself was like something out of a fairy tale."_

_"Why don't you?" Will asked, clearly missing something._

_"I have no idea what it's called or where it is. I just know it was over an hour away from where I lived and that it was French."_

_"How do you know it was French?"_

_"It was called the chateau something and I think it was built by a Frenchman for his wife, but then one of them died before it was finished." She squinted slightly in deep thought and then said. "Or maybe she was French..."_

_Will stayed silently for a moment processing everything she had just told him._

_"What made you think of that anyway?" He asked finally._

_"The stars."_

_"The stars?"_

_"Yeah." She laughed quietly to herself and then answered Will's unasked questioned. "In the evening they had this bar thing where all our parents used to go while we played outside in the gardens. Right in the centre they had this gazebo that's ceiling was completely covered in these amazing fairy lights. I can remember them most clearly... I used to think they were little stars in glass shells when I was little. They literally shone like stars."_

Another reason Elizabeth had never gone back to the castle when she was older (Apart from her being poor) was that she knew it would never live up to her memories and expectations. Things had funny way of doing that... of disappointing you... However, what she was seeing now was sweeter than all of the memories she held of it altogether. And those lights, they still shone like stars.

Under the gazebo she had dreamed of for years sat a table adorned with candles, flowers and the finest of tapestry, surrounded by all of her loved ones. All of them standing there smiling, looking at her and waiting.

It occurred to her that she was going to have to say something or do something.

A small part of her wanted to slap herself for being such a bitch before. Another part of her was fretting over how much all of this must have cost and how much time must have went into this. But the majority of her? The majority of her just wanted to burst into to tears, grab William and hug and kiss him both profusely and passionately for being one of the best things that had ever happened to her.

She turned to Will slightly and asked, with her voice catching in her throat "You did this?"

He nodded, unsure of what she was going to do next.

She stepped closer and raised her arm causing Will to flinch. Before he could even think Lizzie was on him, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck singing "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

"You like it?" He gasped.

"YES! Oh my, it's- AH!" She pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him with all of the emotion she felt exploding inside of her.

Over the ringing in her ears she heard the cheers behind her (Amongst her father's yells that there'd be 'none of that thank you very much') she remembered that they weren't the only ones here. She unravelled her limbs from around Will before pulling away, straightening out her dress, taking his hand and pulling him towards the table.


	3. Part Three

An hour later found Lizzie sat at the top of the table, holding a champagne flute in one hand while laughing at her mother over the endless plates of food and drink. It seemed as though William had personally imported all of her favourite foods from around the world and stacked the high on the platters in front of her... And then grown his own wine of love and poured it down her throat. She was slightly tipsy and definitely about to explode. Not that she was complaining.

As Lizzie sat distracted, Richard took the opportunity to send the eye and signal in William's direction. As soon as he nodded, Richard turned to Lizzie and topped up her glass.

"So Lizzie..." Richard smirked, drawing her eyes away from her dancing mother. "Wasn't this the place you suggested for Janie's little wedding?"

Jane rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming, and took the bottle out of Richards hands to top up her own.

"Yes it was!" Lizzie said with a bit too much enthusiasm. "And I still stand by what I said."

"Lizzie, my wedding day was perfect and I would change nothing about it given the opportunity." Bingley laughed at Jane's tired tone knowing she'd answered this question many times.

"But this place would be MAGICAL! Just imagine getting married here Jane… It'd be like the fairy tale wedding you always dreamed of." A glassy, dreamy look seeped through Lizzie's eyes as she gazed around the garden's in wonder.

"And it would also cost a small fortune" Jane sung.

"Coming from the woman who hired out a WHOLE CASTLE?!" Gee raised her eyebrow sceptically.

"It was a pretty castle…" Jane pouted and sipped her champagne as Bingley put his arm around her and smacked Gee playfully on the shoulder, glaring.

"How did you even know this place did weddings?" Richard grinned again, trying not to look at William who was clearly eavesdropping. "I thought you stopped coming here before you could walk or something."

"Firstly" Elizabeth held up her glass to no one in particular, the liquor starting to get to her "I stopped coming here when I was around seven or something. I was perfectly capable of walking at that age. Secondly" She waggled her eyebrows and smirked "I did my research. And thirdly, sometimes they used to blockade of this gazebo for the evening wedding service… I have a pretty good memory."

William couldn't help but interject at that point.

"You have a crap memory."

She shrugged and picked at a piece of cheese on her plate.

"Whatever."

They fell silent for a few moments before Richard decided to pick up where he had left off.

"Why don't you get married here Lizzie?" He asked casually, slicing a piece of cold meat he had discarded long ago for the fun of it. "Sod Jane and show her how much of an awesome wedding she was missing out on!"

Everyone in the area stopped and looked at Lizzie who sat there dumb founded.

"Yeah… Why don't you get married here?" Gee joined, smiling innocently. "Wouldn't that just be like, the cutest!"

"I… err…" Lizzie flushed and fumbled around with the cutlery in front of her. Marriage was a delicate subject.

Richard, Bingley, Jane and Gee all looked up at William. William reached for his glass willing his hand not to shake. He knew it was now or never. He was going in for the kill.

Slowly he stood from his seat catching Lizzie's eye.

"Excuse me" He said, tapping his knife against the glass. "May I have your attention please?"

The table fell silent as they all stared back at him. They weren't aware there was going to be any speeches. Dessert hadn't even been served yet.

"I would just like to start by thanking you all for being here tonight. I gathered you all here because I wanted Elizabeth to share her day surrounded by all her loved ones. I wanted to give her the best day possible. And I figured having all of you here would be a promising start." There were a few chuckles from around the table as William paused to brace himself. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

"However, I must admit I do have an ulterior, more selfish reason for asking you all here too. And it has a bit of a story to it… But I'll try to abbreviate.

Three years ago today Elizabeth had her first surprise party, which I might have possibly ruined... It's debatable-"

"No it's not." Lizzie laughed, sipping her wine while the rest of the table laughed alongside her.

"_Anyway, _I don't know if you know this but- Well. What actually happened was I accidentally proposed to her when I was supposed to have asked her out and..." He looked down across the table quickly at all the shocked faces fixed in his direction. "I'm taking by the multiple gasps from around the table you didn't but-"

"WHAT A SECOND!" Mrs Bennet stood up and slammed her palms down on the table.

Although William might have learnt Mrs Bennet's ways, it didn't mean he was all that great at _tolerating_ them.

"HE PROPOSED TO YOU!?" She shot at Lizzie. "THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL SINGLE!?"

Lizzie set down her glass and gave her mother an incredulous look.

"WELL THEN!?"

Elizabeth waved her arms between herself and William and then held up her hands as if to ask what the hell was wrong with her. Elizabeth didn't know how many times she had to tell her mother that, just because she didn't have a ring on her finger, didn't mean her and William weren't in a relationship. Because they were. And a loving one at that.

"Its'not married though is it?" Mrs Bennet muttered before sitting back down.

Everyone's eyes were once again upon William. Richard waggled his eyebrows and Gee and Jane gave him a sly thumbs up. He felt a bead of sweat slide down the back of his neck. This was his big moment. The moment to shape their future.

"The thing is though, I did and it was awful and" He turned to Lizzie and said his next few words directly to her "It's a miracle you're still here and even allowing me to be a part of your life. I thank the stars daily for that." He attempted to turn back to the rest of the table and carry on over "N'awwwwsss" that were escaping her younger sister's mouths. "For me tonight wasn't just about celebrating your birthday, it was about me atoning for pretty much everything I managed to mess up for you three years ago today. I wrecked your surprise party so I threw you another (Which I think I also got partially wrong but- Hey ho. I'm getting there.) But that wasn't all I did. I gave you possibly the worst marriage proposals in the history of proposals so" William carefully stepped around his chair away from the table "I was hoping" He stepped closer until he was standing near the side of Lizzie's chair "That maybe I could replace the worst marriage proposal" He got down on one knee as the table screeched (Again) and all the colour drained from Lizzie's face "With the best."

And that's when he pulled out the ring.

"In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings shall not be repressed." The corners of her lips lifted and she looked slightly breathless as the significance of his carefully chosen words weighed down on her. William knew he couldn't atone for everything. If he couldn't eradicate the memory completely, he would at least aim to make it bittersweet. "You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you. Which I do, Elizabeth Cecilia Bennet." He took her hand and caressed her palm with his thumb. "With all my heart. And I promise to love and care for you for the rest of my life. I have never been as happy as I have these past few years with you and I don't want this to end; ever. You've given me a happiness I didn't even think possible and I ask you, if you will do me the great honour, of becoming my wife."

Elizabeth could barely hear the gasps of her party guests and cries of her mother over the beating of her own heart. They say this was supposed to be the easiest decision of your life. The simplest question you will ever encounter. Unless, of course, the answer was no... Then it became the most difficult and the most awkward to answer. Which was exactly what William feared when Elizabeth paused for the slightest second, her eyes wide and glistening with shock.

Lizzie had never seen the point in marriage. She didn't see why you needed so much expensive materialistic stuff and a piece of paper to tell someone you loved them and wanted to spend the rest of your life with them. At least she had thought that, before he had got down on one knee and asked her. Before she had met him.

It wasn't the fact that she couldn't see how they could continue on after another rejection that made the words bubble on her lips. But it also wasn't just because she wanted a big day where everyone could come and marvel over how _perfect_ they were together. It was the gleam in his eye that did it. That and the thought that this man, this utterly perfect piece of man cake, was willing to hold up his hands and say that that was it. That she was the only one for him. And that brought a tear to her eye. She didn't need a big church or dress or cake. She would marry him anywhere in anything, because it wasn't about that for her. This was the ultimate proof of their love, not that they needed it, but she wanted it. And he clearly did to. That these two, of all people, could commit themselves to each other for life was madness. The two infamous for their fear of intimacy, romance and commitment, could find happiness, love and a _life_ with each other was a miracle. And marriage wasn't proving that, she realised, it was about celebrating that. And celebrate it she would.

"Yes." she said, after what felt like a lifetime but was, in actual fact, a few seconds ago. "Yes I will marry you."

William looked at her, a darkness she could not even begin to explain spreading through his liquid eyes. "Really?"

"Yes." She laughed, a warmth flying through her veins. "Really."

He half gasped and laughed before jumping up off the floor, pulling her up with him and spinning her around on the spot. She had never seen him look so light, so free and so happy, but she knew she wanted to make him look like that every day from now on.

Once they stopped twirling William put her back on her feet and brushed a loose curl away from her face. the face that would greet him every morning for the rest of his life... And no, that thought did not scare him. It excited him and warmed him in ways he did not think imaginable.

His hand lingered around the edge of her face as she gazed up at him, her hand flat over his heart. Not caring that their whole family was watching- that Mr Bennet was probably out there grieving over the loss of his daughter and hating him even more than he had a few days ago when William first asked for his blessing. That his Aunt and Uncle were already forming guest lists and dates. That Lydia and Kitty already seemed to be arguing over bridesmaids dresses while Gee was holding a video camera (That had spontaneously appeared out of nowhere) filming the whole damn thing. He didn't even care that he was around 100% sure Mrs Bennet had either collapsed from happiness or was streaking across the gardens, waving her clothes above her. He didn't care who could see and what they would think, he bent down and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and kissed her in what Gee would later describe as a 'completely rude and inappropriate' manner.

"WHOOP WHOOP!" Richard bellowed, grabbing champagne poppers from all over the place and setting them off one after another over the table. "GET IN THERE MA BOY!"

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" Charlotte yelled, joining Richard in the party popping extravaganza.

Elizabeth laughed against his lips and ducked her head as heaps of silly string started raining down on them, courtesy of Richard, Charlotte, Gee and Charlie.

Her lips brushed against his skin once again and he felt her fingers run through his hair.

"I love you." She whispered, loud enough only for him to hear.

Without saying a word, he took her hand and slowly slid the ring onto her finger sending Mrs Bennet into a near frenzy.

"A DARCY I TELL YOU!" She screeched for the whole world to hear "OF PEMBERLEY!" She grabbed Collins by his blazer and spun him around. "HE WANTS TO MARRY OUR DAUGHTER! OUR DAUGHTER!"

"I think you mean _our _daughter." Mr Bennet corrected lazily, he's eyes barely moving from his daughter who stood wrapped in her new fiancée's arms.

"I KNEW SHE COULD NOT BE SO...SO..." She struggled for words until she finally threw Collins down to the ground and grabbed Mr Bennet instead "JUST THINK OF THE GRANDBABIES! THE _GRANDBABIES_!"

"Ergh yeah." Charlotte muttered. "They'll be some ugly little buggers."

"AGREED!" Richard jumped up and sprayed silly string in Lizzie and Will's face before they had chance to duck or even think. "Now come on, we can save this for later please."

"I mean seriously guys." Gee piped in. "Get a room."

The crowd from around the table descended on the couple and began giving the congratulations and best wishes. They had all expected and engagement soon enough. In fact, they had taken longer than expected.

But that didn't matter. Inconvenient, inconsistent time didn't really mean anything in the grand scheme of things because finally, after everything they had been through - after the ups the downs, the rejections and the joining's- things were moving forward. Things were finalizing themselves, and they were together. And nothing could break that.

April the second was the day of stars and hopes and wishful thinking. April the second was the day Elizabeth Bennet finally said yes.

Aprils the Second was the day their lives began.


End file.
